A display device having a display region in a shape other than a rectangular shape has recently been proposed in order for design improvement. Examples of such a display device include a planar display device disclosed in JP 5299730 B1.
The planar display device includes display device elements disposed linearly and continuously on a display device substrate. The display device elements include a unit circuit and a pixel circuit. The unit circuit configures a scanning circuit. The pixel circuit is connected to an output node of the unit circuit.